


Day with Noah

by R2girl07



Series: Living with my Brother's Best Friend [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Relationships: Billy Moran/Reader
Series: Living with my Brother's Best Friend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868938





	Day with Noah

After about an hour I hear someone pulling in the driveway. I smile looking out the window seeing it's Noah. I yell to mom. "Mom Noah's here! I'm going shopping with him for an outfit for my party!"I hear her yell from the other room. "Okay Y/N have fun and be careful! I love you!" I smile "We will mom. I love you too!" I walk out the door and run to Noah's truck and climb in. "Hey No!" He grins, "Hey Y/N/N! So you ready to go get something sexy to wear!" I laugh at his words as he pulls out the driveway. "Noah your such a goofball! Your my favorite brother but don't tell Max and Evan that!" He chuckles "Don't worry I wouldn't dream of telling them you love me more than them." 

I smile "So where are you taking me first Noah?" He turns looking at me with a huge grin on his face. "I figured we'd go to the outlet mall first then if we don't find anything there we will go to the indoor mall and look there." I smile "I really love the way your mind works Noah!" He laughs. "So tell me. Is there any new boy in your life?" I groan "Umm no! At least none that want me!" I let out a sigh and a tear escapes my eye as he glances at me before looking back to the road. He notices the tear. "Hey Kid no crying in my truck!" Another escapes as I hear him say kid. I can't help but think of Billy. He stops for a red light. He looks at me "Hey Y/N what's wrong?" I nod my head "Nothings wrong Noah." He grabs my hand squeezing it. "Come on brat you've always been able to talk to me don't stop now. You know you can talk to me about anything!" I smile at him calling me brat. 

"Noah your such a dork and you know I hate when you call me brat!" He chuckles "Yeah but it made you smile didn't it." I laugh slapping him as the light turns green and he begins driving again. "So you gonna talk to me about what's bothering you sis!" I look out the window for a moment. "I'm just thinking about Billy."He sighs. "Y/N when are you going to admit you like him. You text him constantly and you're always sleeping in his old bed and wearing his shirts." I look over at him. "Is it that obvious Noah?" He laughs hard for a moment before glancing at me that then back to the road. "Y/N lets just say I've known that you liked him since you were 10. You followed him everywhere. You watched him all the time. When he comes home to visit you take every chance you get to be close to him. Honestly I'm surprised nothings happened between the two of you by now." 

"It doesn't matter now anyway. He's with Michelle." He hears the disappointment in my voice. "Y/N it's never to late. I thought for years that I didn't stand a chance with Mark but here I am married to him. Talk to him when he comes down for your birthday! If you don't I will!" I look at him "Noah Micheal you wouldn't dare!!" We pull into the outlet mall and as he's finding a parking spot he says "Don't talk to him and find out Y/F/N Y/M/N!!" I sigh as he finds a spot. "Noah I really hate you sometimes!" He grins "I know sis I love you too. Now come on lets go see if we can find you something to wear." I roll my eyes as we both get out of his truck and walk into an expensive dress store. Noah pulls me to a rack of short revealing dresses. He pulls a few making me try them on but none of them are it. We laugh and talk about random stuff as we go into different stores. The last shop we go in I see a short light blue dress on a mannequin and I fall in love.

"Noah that's the one!" He grins "Maybe so but you know my rule!" I smile pushing him "I know I know

"Noah that's the one!" He grins "Maybe so but you know my rule!" I smile pushing him "I know I know. Always try something on first before buying it." We walk to the dress and find my size on the rack and I go to the dressing room to try it on. I smile looking in the mirror. I hear Noah calling my name. "Y/N are you going to come out and show me or what?" I laugh and walk out of the dressing room. He gives me a wolf whistle. I chuckle "So I'm assuming you approve." He puts his pointer finger and thumb to his chin. "Hmm... I'm not sure give me a spin?" I laugh spinning I face Noah again. "Well you Jerk!" He looks at me. "I don't know spin again." I slap him "NOAH!" He chuckles "Yes my darling little sister this is the one." 

As I watch him I notice tears in his eyes. "No?? What's wrong?" He smiles "Nothing! Just wondering when you grew up. What happened to my annoying little sister? When did you become a women?" I look at him for a moment before I run and leap into his arms. He catches me hugging me tightly. I whisper "I'll always be your annoying little sister No! I love you so much!" He grips tighter before putting me down. "I love you to Brat! Now go get changed so we can go eat." I walk back to the dressing room and just as I walk in I hear my phone ding. I pull it out my purse and smile seeing its Billy. 

Billy: Hey Kid! What are you doing??

Me: Hey Jerk! I'm shopping with Noah! 

Billy: Oh! I'm lying in bed bored. Michelle just left. 

I smile putting my phone down for a moment as I step out the dress and pull my clothes back on. Just as I pull my shorts back on my phone dings again. 

Billy: Send me a picture? I miss you!" 

I laugh

Me: No pictures right now. Besides Michelle wouldn't like me sending you so many pictures.

Billy: You really think I care what she says. She knows how close we are. 

I sigh walking out the dressing. I think about what say to Billy.

Me: Billy?? Is there anyway you can come alone without Michelle?

Billy: Y/N I can't do that. Why don't you want her to come? 

Me: Never mind! I need to go. TTYL!

I go to put my phone back in my pocket as it dings.

Billy: Y/N/N? What's going on? Talk to me?

Me: Can't talk now Billy.

I put my phone up and walk to Noah. A tear escapes my eye as I reach him. He notices. "Hey Y/N what's wrong?" I smile "It's nothing lets go. I'm hungry." He looks at me for a moment before he nods. I pay for the dress and then we head to a Mexican restaurant. We order our food. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out seeing it's Billy calling. I think to myself Why can't he get the hint. I send him to voicemail. It vibrates again almost immediately. I send it to voicemail again. I get a text from him next. 

Billy: Y/N?? What's going on? Why won't you answer me? You've never ignored me??

I sigh putting it back in my pocket just as our food arrives. Noah and eat in silence. When we are done he brings me home. He comes in to talk our mom for a little bit. I go straight to my room and let out the tears I've been holding back. Just as I fall onto my bed my phone vibrates again. I sigh pulling it out. I grin a little seeing it's Jason. I answer and through sniffles I say hello. 

"Hey Jason!" He's silent for a moment. "Hey Rugrat! What's going on?" I sigh "Just got home. Noah toke me shopping for a dress for my party in a few days." 

"Oh ok! You okay? Billy just called upset. Saying you won't talk to him." I'm silent as I think to myself Billy you idiot! "I'm fine Jason I promise. I was just busy earlier when he calling and texting and I haven't had time to call him back." I almost whisper into the phone. Jason is silent and you hear Rob's voice in the background. "She's lying Jason! Her voice gets soft when she's lying." I groan "Jason Manns am I on speaker?" He chuckles before saying "Maybe but it's just me and Rob. He came over to work on a new song." 

I almost yell this time. I don't know if it's Jason I'm yelling at or if it's Billy I wanna scream it at but all the feelings I've held in for years finally come flooding out.

"FINE JASON YOU WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH. I HATE MICHELLE SHE'S A BITCH! SHE TOLD ME I WAS A WHORE THE FIRST TIME I EVER MET HER AND TOLD ME TO LEAVE HIM ALONE THAT HE WAS HER'S. SHE NEVER LET'S BILLY SPEND TIME WITH ME WHEN HE'S HOME AND I'M PISSED THAT HE IS BRINGING HER WITH HIM TO MY PARTY! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN OVER THREE MONTHS AND I THOUGHT HE'D COME HOME AND WE'D SPEND SOME TIME TOGETHER BUT NO HE HAS TO BRING HER. I REALLY FUCKING HATE HIM RIGHT NOW!!!" As I finish more tears leave my eyes. Jason is silent for a long time. "Hello are you still there Jason???" 

Finally I hear someone say something but it's not Jason or Rob's voice I hear. It's Billy's. "Y/N??"Fuck! How much of that did he hear? I'm broken from my thoughts as he calls my name again. "How much of that did you hear?" His voice is soft "Enough. Did Michelle really tell you all of that?" More tears escape my eyes. "Billy I'm tired I don't wanna talk about this right now." I hear the frustration in his voice. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT! TALK TO ME DAMN IT!! DID SHE TELL YOU THAT?" I wince at him yelling at me he's never raised his voice at me. I quietly squeak out. "Yes Billy she did." Tears a streaming down my face now. His voice is soft and more compassionate this time "Why didn't you tell me as soon as she said it?" I sigh "Because I didn't think you believe me. I thought you'd think I was being a bratty little kid wanting your attention." 

He's silent for a moment. "Y/N/N it doesn't matter you should have told me from the beginning!" I sigh "I'm sorry Billy." He chuckles "It's okay Kid. Michelle and I are going to have a very serious conversation tonight." I smile "Billy I'm tired. I'll talk to you later." "Alright Y/N goodnight sweet dreams kid. I'll see you in a couple of days." We hang up. I lay there for a moment before I decide to text Rob. 

Me: Rob I'm angry with you and Jason.

Robbie: =O Why?

Me: Because you let me say those things knowing that Billy was there!

Robbie: In my defense he wasn't here when Jason first called you. He showed up right when you started yelling about Michelle.

I sigh. Thinking to myself Typical Billy! Always showing up at the wrong moment. I'm broken from my thoughts as my phone vibrates again.

Robbie: You really mad at me? ='(

I laugh 

Me: LOL! Robbie you know I can't stay mad at you. You're to adorable!" 

Robbie: =P Good! I'll let you get some sleep goodnight. 

Me: Goodnight my sweet Rob! 

I put my phone on charge and go change into my pajamas. I fall asleep a few minutes later. I jolt awake pouring sweat having the nightmare I used to have a kid. I grab my phone looking at the time. It's 3 am! My breathing is heavy. I need Billy he's the only one that's ever able to calm me but it's 1 am in California. Do I really wanna call and wake him? I think about the nightmare again and I almost can't breathe. I sigh grabbing my phone and dial Billy's number. It rings a few time before I hear someone pick up. "Billy?" No one says anything for a moment until I hear Michelle's angry voice. "Listen to me you little brat! Billy told me you told him what I said you all those years ago and I don't know what you think he was going to do but if you don't leave my fiance alone I promise I'm going to make your life a living hell. So stop calling him and for damn sake stop sending him pictures! See you in a couple of days you little whore!" Before I can say anything she hangs up. 

I lay there for a moment now crying and struggling to breath as I feel a panic attack coming on. I dial the only other person I can think of ROB! It rings a few times but he doesn't answer. I send him a text. 

Me: ROBBIE!! I KNOW IT'S 1 AM THERE BUT I REALLY NEED YOU!! PLEASE CALL ME!!! 

I sigh hoping he'll get my message quickly. I wait for about 5 minutes although it seems more like an hour. My phone rings. I answer on the first ring hearing a very sleepy Rob. "Y/N what's wrong? Are you okay?" I take a deep breath "Robbie are Michelle and Billy engaged?" He's silent for a moment. "Billy hasn't mentioned anything about it. Y/N you didn't text me at 1 in the morning to ask me that. What's really going on?" 

I tell Rob the whole story starting from my nightmare, to me calling Billy and Michelle answering. "So she told you that they were engaged and threatened you. You have to tell Billy!" Tears escape my eyes. "How do I know I'll be talking to Billy. I have a feeling she isn't gonna leave him alone long enough to let me talk to him." Rob's silent for a moment before he says. "I've got a plan. Billy and I are suppose to meet Mike and Norton later to discuss some songs. I'll talk to him. Now do me a favor and try to relax okay." I smile "Thank you Robbie!" We say goodbye and hang up. I eventually fall back to sleep without having anymore nightmares. I'm woken the next morning by water being squirted in my face. 

"What the Hell!!!" I hear a familiar chuckle. I open my eyes to see Evan and Max looming over me with water guns. "You guys are such asses!!" They laugh as they both sit on my bed. "So little sister you ready to party in a few days. I smile "Yes you dorks!" They grin. Max looks at me "You talked to Billy lately?" The mention of Billy's name makes your stomach churn. You force a smile and lie to them. "No I haven't. Now will you two leave so I can get dressed." They smile and leave.


End file.
